Expressing Himself Through Song
by Christal-R
Summary: He was lost for words...but the feeling was still there. My second Oneshot! Featuring Paul London.


**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own any names mentioned in this story. This is just a story for eveyone to enjoy reading. **

**Hey everyone, I have written a new story yet again, lol. I've got too many ideas! lol. Anyway, I've just thought of this today and thought of trying it out. Well this is a Oneshot so you can expect this to be short lol. I hope you like it and it may be a bit surprising to you lol. Anyway, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Synopsis: He was lost for words...but the feeling was still there.**

**Expressing Himself through Song **

As he looked on from the park, there were a few cars passing by, buildings were gleaming by the lights shining through windows. The cold night air blew softly across his face and the strands of his black hair were dancing to the gentle breeze.

Paul was alone, sitting on the edge of the fountain. This was the second time that he would visit the park especially at this time of night. His mind was stirring up with thoughts of and he needed to go somewhere to think. There was no point in trying to sleep when there were thoughts creeping in to you.

Paul sighed. He knew that Brian was right that he would regret not telling her of his feelings toward her. But what could he do about it? It wasn't Paul's fault that when every time she happened to come across to Paul, his words that were intended on being said to her would be remained unspoken. He doesn't know why. It may have been either that he couldn't do it or he doesn't know how to say them.

Or it could be both.

His eyes were looking down at the water that the fountain brought forth. The ripples would pass across the water making his reflection way as the water cascaded down from the top base of the fountain. His brain flashed with thoughts of a brunette woman with brown eyes with a smile that could melt him instantly the moment he had his eyes on it. Never did he think that he would fall for Mickie James.

Paul closed his eyes and his spirit was taken further deep into space as he thought of the one woman whom he has gotten her name written in his heart. He admired her giggles, her infectious smiles, her charismatic energy, her portrayal of sweetness, and selfless consideration towards the people she cared deeply about.

He slowly raised his head up to face the pounding wind brushing upon him. Paul breathed out a deep sigh and his eyes were opened back to reality. His eyes were now looking up at the twinkling white dots in the night sky. He swore that he could make up a pattern that was laid before him. If he traced his finger along the stars like a pencil to connect the dots, he would have gotten a six letter word to a sweet name that he knew of. If only she knew what went through Paul's mind as the breeze brushed past his face. If only she knew that he always wanted to tell her the words that were caged in his chest. If only she knew of a song that kept replaying his mind over and over and over again. It would be a song that expressed the truth from the heart.

Paul looked down and his eyes were on the one thing he cherished most. His guitar was leaning onto the fountain. A smile formed on his face. Music would refresh his mind whenever he would be somewhere quiet. He picked up the guitar and it would rest on his lap. He would bring it up and his fingertips would be adjusted to its position on the strings. Paul began to strum and it produced a familiar tune to a song that he has been listening to and then been practicing for some time. Then his voice would follow to the melody.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

His fingers kept on strumming on his guitar. The cold night air would be brushing past him and he would let the music flow within him before he sang the chorus once again.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

The sound of the strings faded away into the distance of the night. He has returned to the splashing sound coming from behind him as water poured endlessly down into the great bowl of a fountain.

"Mickie, if you only know…" Paul murmured. "That I'm crazy about you."

Paul was lost for words but he knew what he was feeling was real. He grinned softly and then he made a sigh as he looked up to see the little stars glimmering with happiness. When he would ever confess his feelings to her, he doesn't know. But all he could do at that moment was to let a beautiful image of a brunette overtook his mind once again as he was looking up at the sparkling sky.

**Please leave your review! I really really really want to know what you think, lol. If it sucks, let me know! lol. Oh by the way, the song mentioned here is "Crazy for this Girl" by Evan and Jaron! This song gave me ideas and my sis even has a single to it! What luck to my inspiration! lol! Anyway, hope you all enjoy my second oneshot just as much as I enjoy working on it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, they are very much appreciated!**

**Christal.**


End file.
